


Empty Bottles of Vodka

by Blazinwithzouis



Category: One Direction
Genre: BoyxBoy, Depressing, M/M, Sad, Sex, Smut, larry - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazinwithzouis/pseuds/Blazinwithzouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' mum dies and Harry is there to comfort him.xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Bottles of Vodka

"Louis, you should get up today. I know how upset you are but you won't get better unless you try a little harder." Harry says to an unmoved Louis laying in bed, surrounded by used tissue, a few empty vodka bottles, and dirty clothes.

"It's been a month and a half since your mum passed Louis, and believe me I don't expect you to just bounce back. But you haven't been eating or sleeping well or even showering, I just want you to start feeling a bit better, slowly at least."

"I don't want to feel better," Louis answers tiredly "I want my mum back."

Harry lets an exhausted sigh pass through his lips.  
"I know Boo, I know..."

Harry gets closer to Louis and wipes away the few stray tears streaming down Louis' perfectly structured cheeks.

"Come on Lou, let's shower and see if you feel any better, okay?" Harry pleads.

"Fine...I guess."

"Good, now let me get you undressed." Harry says smiling.

Harry pats Louis' side indicating for him to lift his arms so he could remove his shirt.  
Then he pulls his joggers right off of his slender hips.  
Now Louis is only dressed in his boxers and Harry begins to undress himself.

"Why are you getting undressed?" Louis questions, confusion set on his face.

"I very well can't expect you to clean yourself in your condition. I think you might need help." Harry answers, matter-of-factly.

Louis shrugs his shoulders as he is pulled to the bathroom by an eager Harry.

Harry turns on the water so it can warm up a bit.

He turns back around to see Louis staring at himself in the mirror. He seemed to be shocked by his reflection. His unshaven stubble, his ribs becoming a bit visible from the lack of eating, and his pale skin.

"Holy shit" Louis mumbles to himself.

"It's okay Lou, we will get you back to normal soon" Harry leans in closer, "I know how difficult it's been and I just want you to know that I'm here for you."  
Harry leans in and places a long, caring kiss to Louis' lips.

At first Louis doesn't seem to remember how to respond but then he gets back in the groove of it.

Soon they are battling each other to see who can go the longest without needing to stop for air.

Harry wins.

Harry checks on the water and once it's warm enough he strips Louis of his boxers and does the same to himself.

They try and ignore the sexual tension in the air considering they are both semi-hard.

They step into the shower, Harry first, then Louis.

When the water hits Louis' back he sort of jumps, not used to the feeling anymore.  
But then his body adjusts and he stands under the running water, eyes closed.

Harry then breaks out the vanilla scented body wash, lathering some of it onto the palm of his hand.

Harry rubs his large hands togther until the soap forms bubbles. Then he spreads the bubbles all over Louis' chest and moves his hands down his abdomen. Harry gets down and rubs soap onto Louis' tight thighs and does up, wrapping his hand around Louis' length, stroking it.

Louis gasps at the sudden unexpected touch. Soon the gasp transforms into a low moan. Harry continues to stroke Louis', now hard, cock.

"God Harry, faster God dammit" Louis whines

The corners of Harry's mouth twitch up into and evil smirk.

"What did you say Lou? I can't hear you over the water." Harry teases

"You heard me you little fucker, faster." Louis snaps.

Harry makes a "tsk" noise repeatedly, " Now Lou, you shouldn't call names." Harry stops touching Louis and Louis just about screams.

"I'm sorry, Harry I'm so sorry please jus-just touch me again. Please baby just touch me again." Louis pleads.

"Such manners." Harry says smirking wider than before.

Harry then begins to jerk Louis off, starting slow but fastening his pace as he goes.

"Fuck yes baby, God you're so fucking good Harry."

Soon Louis is coming all over himself and into Harry's expectant hand.

Harry lifts his hand up to his mouth and licks it clean, not looking away from Louis as he does it.

Louis lets loose a groan and exhales for what seems like the first time in weeks.

While they are both standing their, naked and alone in that shower, Louis seems to almost snap out of his "mood" and realized that things will get better. They will get better with the help of his beautiful, perfect boyfriend.


End file.
